Strategies and Academy Days
by Melanie Skye
Summary: Gift fic for Red Habanero. The mornings before the first day of school are never uneventful. And with kids like Naruto and Sasuke, one never knows what to expect. MinaKushi


Strategies and Academy Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Also, this is a bit AU as Minato and Kushina are alive.**

Kushina cheerfully steps towards her son's room, a smile on her face. Already a green tea smoothie into her morning – she had decided to rise early and make a special breakfast for this important day. so Kushina may be borderline ecstatic when she bangs on her son's door. Sons, really. Itachi and Sasuke had stayed over as Mikoto's out on a rare mission. Actually, Fugaku's home so that's not a good reason. Naruto has a bed in the Uchiha household and Itachi and Sasuke have one in the Namikaze.

Knocking long enough to hear groans, she flings the door open. "Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto!" Kushina calls. "Time for your first day at the Academy!"

The ceremony has already come and gone, but Kushina always thought the actual first day is a big deal as well. Kushina grins over at Itachi as he sits up, the eleven year old easily switching from sleepy to alert.

"Me too Kushina-san?" Itachi says, almost grumbling.

"I made breakfast," Kushina smiles and snorts as he rises to his feet to head towards the kitchen. "You can if you want too!"

Itachi shakes his head, lips curling up into a smile. Kushina can't help but mess with the newly initiated ANBU(something she' snot supposed to know, but being the Hokage's wife does have its benefits). Glancing over at her other children, she frowns. Neither had moved.

"Naruto," she singsongs. "Your dad's still in bed. Why don't you go wake him up? And Sasuke, I have fresh tomatoes with breakfast."

Naruto leaps out of bed, clad in his frog pajamas a beaming, mischievous smile on his face. There's a reason Minato gets up before his son. Last lime Naruto woke him up, they had to dry out their bed.

Sasuke doesn't get up; instead, he rolls over and blinks at Kushina.

"Kushina-san?" he whispers. Sasuke sits up, curling his knees underneath his chin.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" She sits down next to him on the bed, frowning. He had been excited a day earlier.

He gazes at the floor. "What if I'm not as good as Itachi? Dad doesn't really like me."

Kushina pulls the six-year old Sasuke into her arms. "Your father loves you very much, Sasuke. And don't worry about being as good as Itachi. Be as good as Sasuke. Do your best. Never give up. Do that and you'll be the best!"

Kushina hugs him tightly once more.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Kushina stands, beaming down at him. "Let's go get you some tomatoes and see what Naruto did to his poor dad."

Sasuke giggles and grabs onto her hand, following her into the kitchen.

When they enter the kitchen - where the family spends a good portion of their time – Itachi pauses between bites and looks up. "You set Naruto on Minato?"

Kushina grins. "I did."

He nods and Kushina steps over to the coffee pot, fixing a cup of coffee while Sasuke surveys the food with glee. After shoveling eggs, bacon, biscuits, and tomatoes on his plate, he hops up next to his brother.

Footsteps and laughter echo down the hall and Kushina smiles at the familiar sound.

"You set our son on me," Minato says as he steps into view. Clad only in pants, Minato carries his giggling son over his shoulder. He plops his son into the chair as he says this, who immediately turns to Sasuke to tell of his epic adventures. Kushina turns around and smiles, eyes roving over his stunning figure. Her heart leaps, as it always does, when she seems him.

Something on his chest sparkles blue under the kitchen light. Kushina follows the red, blue, and green sparkles up to his face. His hair looks like someone had pouring something vivid and glittery into it.

Kushina moves close to him to inspect it and snorts with laughter. "Is that _glitter_?"

His blue eyes find hers. "There's more in the bed."

"It's not all in your hair?" She reaches up, brushing some out of his hair. Instead, it pours out over his shoulders, chest, and the floor.

"I'm blaming you," Minato teases, tugging on a lock of her red hair.

"Oh, and why is that?" Kushina smiles up at him.

"He's _your_ son," He smiles. "Got my hair. Everything else is you."

"It takes two."

"It does." He bends down, kissing her softly.

"Mom, Dad, that's gross!" Naruto shouts out, covering his eyes.

The two break apart laughing.

"I don't know, I kind of enjoy kissing your Mom," Minato chuckles, kissing Kushina on the cheek.

"Eeeww!"

Kushina laughs, smiling fondly at her boys. "Finish eating and go get ready for your first day of class."

"Dad?" Naruto asks. "Are you taking us to the Academy today too?"

"I don't know Naruto, I need to get all this glitter off me."

"But _Dad_, you promised."

"I did, didn't I?" Minato ruffles Naruto's hair.

"Yes," Naruto whines.

"Fine, I will."

Both Naruto and Sasuke beam, whisper to each other and take off towards their rooms, leaving half eaten plates.

"They planned that didn't they?"

"Yes," Itachi speaks up. "Last night."

"See, he made up a strategy," Kushina laughs. "He's more like you than you thought!"


End file.
